A Stray for the Holidays
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Winter Wonderland Week Day 5: Cozy Up Together Alfie the cat comes across Iggy the stray and invites him to spend his night in Alfie's house.


A Stray for the Holidays

"Come on, Mr. Squeakers, it's like you're not even trying to get away."

Alfie the cat swatted at the toy mouse that squeaked in reply. The chubby cat was lying in front of the fireplace feeling criminally bored.

He sighed, "I guess you let your good acting go on Christmas vacation huh?" He stood up, done with his toy and looked around the living room.

He was definitely what one would call a privileged cat, his owner owned a nice big house and everyday he was treating to delicious meals and treats, and had some great toys. But with the holidays just around the corner he felt like he was missing something.

"Must be the Boss," he decided aloud. His owner had left a few minutes ago to go and pick up his friends and wouldn't be back for hours. Alfie was used to his owner having to disappear for work and stuff, but now he just felt really lonely.

"At least it's nice and warm out here," he purred, stretching out in front of the roaring fire, watching the snow swirl outside. But after a few minutes of just lying his boredom had him jumping up and headed to the kitty door. Maybe if he dashed around outside it would help cure his dull illness. Besides, his fur was super thick and fluffy, it was getting a little too warm in here.

Alfie slipped through his kitty door that felt like it was getting smaller every month and fall face first into the snow. Shaking the flakes off he dashed out into his yard, running around in circles and even managing to catch his tail at one point. (Really, why did dogs make such a big deal about it).

Some minutes later he was shivering and out of breath, ready to go back inside and have a snack and maybe take a nap, or turn the TV on (his boss didn't know he figured out which one was the power button). He was walking toward his home when he saw something brown against the bushes at the edge of the fence. His ears pricked up in curiosity he trotted over then nearly jumped out of his fur when he realized it was cat, half buried in snow!

"Hey, you okay," he nudged the smaller mound of fur but it didn't move. Alfie panicked, thinking he had just touched a corpse! But then he heard just the faintest of noises, a very quiet, very timid meow, and noticed the faint rise and fall of its chest. This cat was alive, but just barely.

Alfie's heroic nature burst forth like a lion and he grabbed the cat by the scruff and started to drag the half-dead feline inside, slightly annoyed it was small enough to get through the kitty flap with no trouble. He pulled the strangely light cat in front of the fire and finally got a good look at it.

It was a male, its fur white with brown splotches and his ears were so weird, they folded down on top of his head like a dog. Alfie also noticed that his ribs were poking through his fur; this cat hadn't had a decent meal in days.

Alfie's heart immediately went out to the strange cat, he was even oddly adorable despite the half-starved look.

The cat started to shake with cold and Alfie realized that it had been out in the freezing cold for days, he'd need more than the fire. Deciding on a course of action the heroic Alfie maneuvered him and the stranger to where Alfie was lying on his back with the cute stranger lying on his wide belly.

It was slightly uncomfortable for Alfie, but he could take it. Especially since the cat had stopped his shivering. He could feel his heartbeat against his belly and Alfie started to purr. Closing his eyes to take his own nap he thought he had found what he was missing.

Alfie was woken up by the other cat's stirring, he opening his eyes just in time to see the stranger do the same. They were a pretty green…

And then he jumped off Alfie with a frightened/feral screech and dove under the couch. Alfie stared at the piece of furniture with confusion before hefting himself up and walking over.

"Hey, what are you hiding for?"

There was no answer and Alfie tried to get under the couch but was too big (if only he didn't exercise so much and get all these muscles), "Come out, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Alfie, what's your name?"

A moment later a sharp pain went up his tail and he yelped, turning around to see the stranger glaring at him, his back arched and fur on end, a set of claws dug in Alfie's furry tail.

He pulled the appendage away, his ears pulled back, offended, "What was that for?"

The cat hissed and turned to scamper off, only to stop when he realized he had no idea where he was going. Alfie used that time to jump onto the stranger, pinning him down on the carpet.

"Get off me," he hissed, "You big oaf, you're going to crush my ribs."

Alfie kept still, "I will, if you don't try to claw me or run away."

" _Fine_ ," the cat growled after a few seconds and Alfie got off him. He sat down, his back straight and tail wrapped around his paws. He had a regal air about him.

"So," he began tightly, "Who are you and why have you made me your prisoner?"

Alfie broke into a laugh, "You're not my prisoner! And I already told you my name is Alfie!"

"Humph," the cat replied, looking around the living room. "Why did you bring me here? And why was I sprawled over you like some love-sick mate?"

"I brought you to my house so you wouldn't freeze to death out there. You were passed out so I was a total hero and saved your life!" He puffed his chest out with pride, "And if you're love sick don't worry, it's only natural when you've been rescued by someone as handsome as me~"

The cat rolled his eyes, "No comment. Where's your owner?"

"Out to get his friends," Alfie took a few steps forward.

"Won't he mind if I'm here?"

"He won't be here for a few hours we can worry about that later. What's your name?"

The cat looked him over, "…Iggy."

"That's a cute name," Alfie purred, Iggy looked uncomfortable by the compliment.

Alfie cocked his head to the side, "Are you hungry, Iggy?"

In answer the cat's stomach growled and Iggy looked even more embarrassed.

But Alfie purred and nudged him toward the kitchen, "Come with me, I got plenty of food!"

Iggy resisted at first but the moment he saw Alfie's bowl of cat food he buried his face in it and started to inhale it. For a while Alfie just sat and watched as Iggy took turns devouring the food and the saucer of cream next to it.

Finally he spoke, "What don't your owners feed you, Iggy?"

"It's because I have no owners," he replied, barely stopping between bites to talk.

"But you have a name."

"I _used_ to have owners, but I lost them a few years back. Actually it was around Christmas when they didn't return home."

Once again Alfie's heart went out to this cat he barely knew.

"What are you doing," Iggy demanded. Alfie was rubbing his face against the other cat's ribs.

"You officially have a new best friend for Christmas!" Alfie said triumphantly, "Let's play tag! You're it!" He popped Iggy's shoulder wit a paw before dashing off; he stopped in the living room when he realized Iggy wasn't following.

"Come on, chase me!" He said over his shoulder, waving his tail tauntingly.

"Oh," Iggy started, "Okay." He tensed his muscles and raced after Alfie who, with a happy yowl, ran off again. He had no idea how much time he spent, running around the house with Iggy on his tail, they also wrestled, Iggy was a more talented fighter but all Alfie had to do was pin him down to win.

They finally took a break, sprawled across the carpet before the fireplace and Alfie couldn't stop purring.

"Must you keep doing that," Iggy demanded, licking his unkempt fur.

"I can't help it," Alfie replied, "I'm too happy!"

"Any particular reason," Iggy asked.

"I've been feeling like something was missing and I figured out what it was."

"What was it?"

"It was you."

Iggy's eyes widened and he looked away, "Oh."

"I needed a best friend," Alfie rolled over and snuggled into Iggy's side, "And you're the perfect one. You're so soft~"

"I-Idiot," Iggy muttered, but Alfie could hear a purr vibrating in the other cat's chest. And then a quick lick on the ear.

Alfie looked up at him in delighted surprise and Iggy quickly broke eye contact. "Don't get the wrong idea-it was just a simple thank you for the food and shelter."

Alfie jumped up and pinned the cat down, "Oh, Iggy! I love you too!" He covered the cat in licks, and while Iggy tried to resist Alfie could still hear his purr and it warmed his own chest

A few hours later Alfie was woken by a warm hand on his back. He blinked his eyes open to see Boss smiling down at him.

"See you made a new friend." His bespectacled eyes were looked at Iggy who was awake, under Alfie's chin. The stray pressed closer to his newfound friend, looking up at the human with fright.

One of Boss's friends, Alfie recognized the eyebrows, called him to the kitchen. He smiled down at the two cats, "We'll talk about it later you little troublemakers." Then he vanished into the kitchen.

Alfie licked Iggy's weird ears, "That means yes, you can stay."

"Don't jest with me," Iggy replied sadly, giving Alfie a lick on the cheek. "No one wants a dirty stray."

" _I_ do," Alfie replied. "And trust me, I know my boss. He likes you too!"

Alfie nuzzled back into him with a purr. After a few more minutes Iggy-a.k.a his new roommate/best friend/best Christmas present ever-purred in reply.


End file.
